tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominicons to the Rescue
Log Title: Dominicons to the Rescue Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Stiletto, Takedown, Widget, Megatron, Shockwave, Dust Devil, Vortex, Windblade, Trypticon, Metroplex, Raf, Devastator, Scales, Banshee Location: Tarn/Nevada Desert Date: August 14, 2018 TP: Titans Awaken TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Knightmare has vowed to rescue Windblade, so the Dominicons accompany Metroplex to get the Cityspeaker back. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs Category:Titans Awaken TP ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:20:54 on Tuesday, 14 August 2018. To the alarm of sensors below, something BIG is approaching Tarn. A battlestation the size of a city flies in low towards the polity, moving through the air in precisely the way bricks don't. The station is bristling with weaponry, and its speed and trajectory don't lend itself to the idea of a social call. The flying city is completely silent, issuing no threats or warnings. Simply movement, and soon, attack. Knightmare is flying along the lower atmosphere on a path towards Tarn, crusing at a steady pace as she leads her team towards the area the transmissions they had picked up indicated the Decepticons were up to something major.. and her wings wiggles just a bit as she catches sight of Metroplex on her sensors first then visually, then flips a quick radio blurp to her team, <> Delusion stays on Knightmare's wing, watching for trouble. <> Discretion is off to Knightmare's other side and slightly above. <> The massive battlestation continues downward, flying over the recently-rebuilt Tarn. Knightmare picks up a bit more speed as she nears the battlestation before she sends a short range radio signal to him as she gets nearer but not approaching him too close, <> She sends a quick command to the others to take up escort spots.. cause if they are going to war, having a battlestation like Metroplex on the same side is a /good/ idea in her book. The massive battlestation Metroplex is silent as it continues towards Tarn. It doesn't react at all to the Dominicons' arrival - neither acknowledging them, nor training weapons on them. Metroplex raises no objections to the Dominicons taking escort positions around him, if he even detects them at all. The city simply continues on its way, with single-minded determination, allowing nothing to distract it from its goal. Metroplex will set again for Raf, who can assume to be on the bridge of Metroplex, watching. =D Metroplex has been silent since the Decepticons took his cityspeaker, Windblade. Yesterday, however , Windblade was found, and her coordinates fed over the Autobot broadband. Suddenly, for the first time since her disappearance, Metroplex reacted - transforming into battlestation mode and launching himself into space, with all aboard along for the ride. Now, Metroplex descends towards Tarn, joined by the Dominicons, who take escort positions around the flying city. Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. In the city below, waits Megatron. His armor is cracked and broken. He found a driller earlier today, and drove it off - no mean feat, but one that cost him. Nonetheless, he stares up at the incoming city without fear, charging up his fusion cannon in preparation. "Metroplex!" Megatron calls. "Have you truly come so far just to die?" Knightmare breaks through what clouds there are while flying in escort position on Metroplex, her energy lights brightening for a moment as she see's Megatron on the ground... and after a moment she shifts forms and drops down, landing on the ground hard not too far from Megatron, "You yet again prove how weak and pathetic you are, 'Lord' Megatron" Venom and disdain drips from that one word as she stalks towards him, "Metroplex, feel free to rescue the Cityspeaker if that is your desire.. I will deal with this disgrace of a Spark. Discretion, Delusion.. stay with him. I will join you shortly." Raf is standing on the bridge, looking down over all of it. "Metroplex, I don't understand. I can see that Cybertron used to be amazing, but it's all wrecked. Why are you all still FIGHTING? Doesn't he see there's nothing left?" Delusion dips one wing in acknowledgment of her orders and hews a closer line alongside the big city 'bot. Discretion veers a bit closer to Metroplex. <> Dominicon Discretion decides to set the moood and starts playing this over boradband: https://youtu.be/xzir1B43I3E Metroplex is mute in response to Raf's questions, merely descending until close to the surface and then beginning his extensive transformation into his titanic robot mode. Even in this form, Raf commands an impressive view. Metroplex summons both massive hand cannons and begins to lay waste to Tarn, staring with the nearest airfield. He shows no emotion, no restraint - simply silent, implacable destruction. Metroplex begins a slow, energy consuming transformation into his large robotic form. Megatron smirks at Knightmare's arrival, ignoring the destruction around him for the moment to focus his ire on the former Decepticon before him. "Ah, Knightmare. I'd heard you'd allowed yourself to be leashed by Optimus Prime, but I never thought I'd see the day when you would stoop to do his bidding. It's hard to imagine now that you were ever loyal to the Decepticons. Prepare yourself - once we are through with Metroplex, we'll be coming for you next." Raf watches, and then he says, to Metroplex, "Be careful, big guy... he's been a warlord for four million years. He's cunning. Don't just wander into his trap." He continues checking readouts. Dominicon Delusion says, "That afthead wouldn't recognize true freedom if it bit him." Knightmare transform into her knight-like robot form, mace and shield at the ready. Knightmare can't help but laugh a bit as her faceguard slides into place and the light of her optics shine through it, "I do not care what that Prime does, he means nothing to me or my plans." Her mace forming and extending to it's full length, her shield sliding from her armguard and forming into it'e tower shield shape, "I would not even be here if you had not kidnapped a /citypspeaker/.. you violate everything that is sacred of the old ways." And with that the thrusters on her legs light up and send her rocketing towards Megs where she slams her mace sideways at Megatron's side. >> Knightmare strikes Megatron with Punch. << Delusion simply circles about, keeping a guard position alongside the angry city that's destroying Tarn. Discretion pulls up into the air above Metroplex to keep overwatch over her ally of the moment. <> Metroplex continues his silent rampage across Tarn, destroying the main airfield and stomping his way across Luftwaffecon HQ. He then turns to Decepticon Headquarters, raising his rocket launchers, and firing at the domed complex. In a massive series of explosions the roof caves in, partially crushing those inside. Metroplex seems unmoved, and merely continues towards the massive tunnel leading down into Cybertron. "...They're looking for something." Raf says, one hand on his chin. "...They're going to bring something up. What could they possibly be--" He looks around, and says, "Metroplex, do you have any archives of Cybertronian history I could look through? And watch out for that pit!" He puts his hands in his hair. "I may have made a mistake volunteering for this mission..." Megatron is too badly damaged by his tangle with the driller to properly dodge Knightmare's attack, and so her rocket-assisted mace digs deeply into his side. He stumbles sideways, drawing his sword, optics locked on Knightmare. "I do what is necessary for my Decepticons' survival, same as you," he hisses. "What you do for your Dominicons, I do for mine. To protect... and kill." With that, he lunges at Knightmare, slashing with his sword. Behind Megatron, the Constructicons emerge from broken building surrounding the tunnel downwards. "You heard Megatron," Scrapper yells, referring to a command given on the Decepticon broadband. "Constructicons - merge to form Devastator!" With a flurry of green and purple, all six Constructicons transform, growing in size as they link together to form a massive Decepticon killing machine. Massive, that is, except when next to the towers behemoth that is Metroplex. >> Megatron strikes Knightmare with Slice. << Devastator has arrived. Vortex flies forward. "Allright, lets see. Target..target..." He chuckles. "De..lu...sion." he calls. "Where ya at?" He of all people knows that you have to keep gestalt components seperate and away on the battlefield. It definitely took longer than he would like by any measure, but Shockwave finally comes roaring out of the Construction tunnel down to Trypticon in his robot mode. His boot thrusters carrying him through the air, his single optic scanning quickly over the situation. He sees Megatron already battling with Knightmare. Shifting, he lands with a heavy clank, his arm cannon raised while he scans for targets. "I have taken the field, Megatron," Shockwave states. Knightmare raises her heand up and as the sword stab cuts through her hand, she locks down on it, gripping it tightly as she snarls, "No... you take and demand and give nothing.. you protect /NOTHING/! You would do nothing for them if it ganes you nothing.. " She turns in place, yanking Megatron forward a bit and reaches around him, a audible crunch sounding as she grips his cannon and yanks it off.. the massive Femme twirling in place to slip her hand off the sword, furthering damaging it as she grips the large cannon with both hands and brings it down hard as she finishes the spin, aiming it at Megatron's head, "I WOULD DIE FOR MINE!" >> Knightmare strikes Megatron with Smash. << Vortex finds delusion and cackles. "There you are!" The helicopter comes towards her firing a laser. "Hello there!" >> Vortex misses Delusion with Laser . << Dominicon Knightmare says, "Stiletto, get Takedown and Widget here, NOW! The stakes have been raised.. Devastator is on the field. Discretion, Delusion.. be ready! " Delusion rolls, just barely letting the laser slip past her, and returns the favor even as she slips past. "Ah, Vortex. I've missed leaving you senseless in the halls." >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Laser . << Dominicon Delusion says, "Acknowledged. I won't go far." Discretion banks a bit to be closer to Knightmare while still giving Metroplex. As her firing arc swings past the big purple Decepticon she looses a beam of energy. >> Discretion misses Shockwave with Laser . << Metroplex has left Tarn in ruins once more, all Shockwave's rebuilding now aflame. He heads towards the hole drilled deep in Cybertron, with only the comparatively tiny Devastator in his way. He raises his hand cannons once more, and fires down on the combiner - nothing will stop him from his self-appointed task. Even as he fires, he is silent, his expression neutral aside from narrowed optics - a pure killing machine. >> Metroplex strikes Devastator with Ion-Pulse-Rifles . << Raf pauses. "Metroplex, they're raising Trypticon! I hope you know what you're doing!" The stabilizers in the giant robot are remarkable -- he has steady footing despite the titan's roaring rampage of revenge. Windblade roars out of the hole, flying right at Metroplex as she transmits to him, "WAIT! It's me! You don't have to do this, Metroplex!" She isn't even trying to evade or anything, just soaring right towards Metroplex as she opens a radio line directly to him. And she's probably a pretty juicy target for a sniper at this point too... Megatron's fusion cannon is ripped from his arm, and smashed directly into Megatron's head. His famous silver helmet cracks, and energon runs freely from a gash made in his skull. Still, Megatron somehow stands, glowering at Knightmare and raising his sword. "If you wish to die for them, be my guest," he glares, and then drops the ultimate threat against her. "I will kill you, and then send my Sweeps for the rest." Knowing he's bound to trigger her fury, he moves quickly to skewer her quickly while she's ideally off-balance with rage. >> Megatron strikes Knightmare with Energy-Sword. << Unholy hell is unleashed upon Devastator. He disappears momentarily in a blinding ion pulse, the ground under him bubbling and turning to glass. When the blast fades, however, Devastator still stands. "You have garnered the wrath of Devastator!" the not-so-jolly green giant roars. "Giant or no, you will fall at our hands, for the glory of Megatron!" Crouching down, Devastator then launches into the air, flying past Raf's vantage point as he attempts to simply kick Metroplex in the face with one sharp shovel-foot. >> Devastator strikes Metroplex with Super-Kick. << Shockwave continues scanning for targets when Discretion decides to take some shots at him. His optic flashes and he leaps backwards, the bolts impacting on the cracked and damaged area around Tarn. He jerks his arm cannon up, preparing to return fire, when he sees and hears the accursed Windblade soaring into the air and trying to say something to Metroplex. He didn't quite catch it, but at this point, even his iron patience is wearing thin over seeing the City Speaker. Besides. She made this entire ordeal incredibly complicated. Not at all efficient. He adjusts his aim, draws a bead on Windblade, and opens fire. >> Shockwave strikes Windblade with Laser . << Dust Devil comes speeding up the hole behind the two fliers that precede him. And before Trypticon comes out of the hole. The young mech however is already speeding around in a fast arch to fire apon the cons and trypticon and give Scales and Windblade a chance to escape. He's preparing to take some potshots at Trypticon but Shockwave has volunteered. Taking advantage of the avoided shots from Discretion, Dust Devil speeds up and this time doesn't announce his presense with that stupid song. Nope, he wants a nice solid hit to give Windblade a chance to escape. Aw slag this is probably gonna hurt. >> Dust Devil misses Shockwave with Ram. << Banshee rides in the command centre/brain room of Trypticon... by now, she's singing a full blown opera for him, a little giddy with the power and responsibility. She looks down at the Autobots, and the Dominicons below her... even her mighty F?hrer. She cackles joyously for a moment, before her sensibilities, and her honour, get the better of her. "No... be sensible, Banshee..." she scolds herself. "Herr Trypticon? If you vould be so kind... make ein /entrance/ for zer F?hrer, pliz." And then her eyes fall upon something. The guns are still firing, the defenses are still live... but her poor flak tower. It's scarred and battered... although, admittedly, still standing. "Mein flakturm..." she says, mournfully. "Ach. Mustn't let mein feelings get zer better of us, right?" >> Knightmare strikes Megatron with Bash. << Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Knightmare does stagger back a step as Megatron's sword slices into her side, but he seems to forget.. the more rage that vibrates through Knightmare, the colder and more focused she gets. She raises Megatron's cannon high again but pauses as she notices the new arrivals... and a /snarl/ escapes as she sees the attack on the Cityspeaker to which she uses even more energoy ton bring the cannon down /again/ upon on the Decepticon Leader's head, "Enough.. of.. this.." She snarls at the words and just turns away from Megatron, ont carrying if he falls over or not and stalks towards Shockwave, her footfalls slamming down hard, "Domincions... To me. We end this." Vortex moves towards Delusion, taking the hit, his armor mostly absorbing it. "So we're going to dance? I will surely destroy you this time." more laserfire towards his chosen target. >> Vortex misses Delusion with Laser . << Scales fiddles with something in her paws as she glides. Soon, she has a neat little package, and she looks around to see who to drop it on. Oh, wait.. she DID say she wanted to throw this at Shockwave, right? She swoops close enough to lob it in the Decepticon's general direction, then catches some rising air off the burning city below so she can climb after Windblade. Dominicon Discretion says, "I know this song... Let's... change... the beat... *switches audio tracks https://youtu.be/uL0UPsMb3yU *" >> Scales strikes Shockwave with IED . << Delusion evades more laser fire from the Combaticon helicopter with a mocking laugh. She tosses a small missile in his direction before dropping in physic-defying fashion for Knightmare, pulling up at the last minute to transform. Discretion spins as she follows Delusion down, coming to rest at Knightmare's other side. And others approach, kicking up dust. Stiletto's large tank shape, Takedown a smaller, more nimble tank, and the chop of Widget's blades. They'll be here very, very soon. >> Delusion misses Vortex with Ballistic . << Even as Metroplex is kicked in the face by Devastator - something almost no other creature could survive, much less shrug off - Metroplex turns. Someone shot Windblade. SOMEONE SHOT WINDBLADE. For the first time since the Decepticons' shattering attack against him, Metroplex speaks... of a sort. "NOOOO!" His face contorts in rage, and his left upper chest opens, revealing bank upon bank of rocket batteries. With fury in his optics, he fires down on Shockwave. He fires them all. >> Metroplex misses Shockwave with Rocket Batteries . << GAME: Trypticon PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Trypticon makes quite the entrance, smashing his way up through the tunnel, chasing the escaping Autobots. He stumbles around on damaged legs, doing even more destruction to poor Tarn... and yet somehow manages not to step on any of the Autobots (or Decepticons) in his path. Windblade yelps a bit at the hit, but doesn't seem too badly hurt as she transforms and lands nimbly on Metroplex's shoulder. She looks over at Metroplex, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here now." She then closes her eyes, seeming to say something silently to the rampaging Titan. Megatron tapped into Knightmare's rage alright, and get clobbered for his efforts. After dealing with driller already, Knightmare's strength is too much. Megatron falls, dropping his sword, his broken fusion cannon landing near him. Windblade sends a radio transmission. The jet does a quick flip in midair, wings folding back and legs and arms extending from the fuselage to reveal Windblade! Devastator is not used to being simply shrugged off or ignored. He lands on Metroplex's shoulder, and draws out his solar cannon, intending to cannon Metroplex's head. He stops, however, confused to wind up face-to-face with Windblade. Shockwave is just about to fire at Windblade again when - oh look, it's a cute little explosive device. Wait, what - KATHOOM! Hit with the explosive, Shockwave is staggered back, though the explosion wasn't enough to do more than stun him. In the midst of that comes Dust Devil, trying to physically smash into him. His optic flashes as he takes heed of the threat and leaps backward, electricity crackling around his arm cannon that he unleashes at Dust Devil in the form of a volley of crackling spheres. That attack gives him sudden momentum, which carries him... ...Away from the blast zone of Metroplex's very angry cannon volley. He lands with a heavy thud, staring at the devastation and swiveling his head toward Metroplex. It seems the titan will defend his 'friend'. Fascinating. Curiously, distracted as he is, it'd be a shame if someone were to ruin his day . . . >> Shockwave strikes Dust Devil with Em Cascade . << Dust Devil MISSES?! How'd he miss?! And unfortunately that sets him up perfectly for Shockwave to strike him with those orbs. He gives an awful shriek as he suddenly starts moving in a spiral and half crashing and scraping along. There is no rhyme or reason to his direction. It just seems like he's just trying to get away as quickly as he can, white smoke spiralling up from his form as he flees. The only good thing is Shockwave saved him from being blown apart by Metroplex's rage. But that's the only good thing. >> Dust Devil retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Windblade, Vortex, Delusion, Megatron, and Trypticon. << Banshee smiles to Trypticon, patting the console. "Sehr gut." She smiles. "Remember... don't hurt zem until zey hurt you. But vunce vun of zem has hurt you? Teach zem ze error of zeir vays. Show zem... a new side of yourself. Zer /precise/ application of excessive force, ja?" She frowns, looking out over the battlefield. She points at Knightmare. "Zere, zer Dominicon. I think it's likely she'll vant to go for you, considering you 'zer big threat'. Get ready to defend yourself. And... please, tell Metroplex ve're even on zer whole angry at eachother sing now, he damaged mein flakturm." Normally, Knightmare would give a command to form Dominicus, but this time she is fighting to keep her rage under control.. each step shattering a bit more of the ground as she continues towards Shockwave and as the others finally arrive, she sends out the command silently to form up. The Dominicons flow together, parts shifting and changing as they link together and soon enough Dominicus stands strong again.. her massive cannon already forming a hard pulse of fiery red in it's barrel, the Dominicon's voices flowing together to form one, Knightmare's a bit stronger then the others at the moment, "For capturing a Cityspeaker.. the sentence is pain. For hurting one of the few remaining Cityspeakers... your spark.. is forfeit." And with that, the pulse of red throbs a few quick pulses then bursts out and hammers towards Shockwave, causing a minor cascade effect in the air behind it. Dominicus has arrived. >> Dominicus strikes Shockwave with Null-Cannon . << Vortex doenst attack this round. Hes floored by the sudden combination and null cannon. "Slaaaaaagme.. he shouldnt have attacked that Titan.." Scales catches up to Windblade at last, soaring like a tiny, wind-blown leaf up to Metroplex's shoulder.. where there's a combiner inconveniently in the way. Well, when you're tinier than everything else in the battlefield, there's really no reason to play fair. The littlest Dinobot drops down towards Devastator's head from above, slapping down with her tail like a big bumblebee.. >> Scales misses Devastator with Sting. << Shockwave hears the stomping about, despite his distraction, and turns just in time to see the formation of Dominicus. There is no time to process. He doesn't even have a moment to transform and try to attack first. The cannon fires, and Shockwave's entire world goes white and black. His body is carried away by the force, not completely deactivated, but close enough. There's no telling where he actually ends up landing. Metroplex seems to calm noticeably once Windblade lands on his shoulder, but then he looks at the combiner on his shoulder that is threatening his Cityspeaker. Reaching up with one hand, he attempts to brush Devastator off his shoulder with the same disdain as a human might dismiss a particularly persistent gnat... >> Metroplex strikes Devastator with Crush. << Trypticon continues smashing around and glowing with his unseen, shielded optics. He stops as Dominicus merges and annihilates Shockwave. THAT got the giant's attention. Still the massive dino at first just stops and studies the combiner, mouth open, missiles armed but so far not firing. Windblade blinks as the Dominicons merge into a combiner. She definitely wasn't expecting /that/ as she pauses, refraining from seeking cover inside Metroplex as she watches Shockwave get annihilated, shaking her head as she says, "Wow." Devastator is stung in the head. It doesn't hurt, but it does add to Devastator's confusion. He reaches up to swat Scales away... and gets swatted instead, right off Metroplex's shoulder and down, down, down into the hole.... Banshee frowns, moving her hands over Metroplex' controls. "Make me loud." she says, moving a microphone close to her mouth. "AUTOBOTS! DOMINICUS! CEASE ZIS!" she shouts. "GET OUT OF TARN!" And then she begins to sing, amplified by Trypticon's systems. The extra notes suggest that, before long, she'll be building it up into a full operatic barrage of sound... but she's giving them time to listen. Vortex finds no more smaller targets. He just tries to fly about, trying to keep out of the behemoths' way. "You know. I could make them leave with a nice storm." He starts to spin his rotors, building up a nice windstorm. If he cant beat them, he can disorient them. Scales lands on Metroplex's shoulder next to Windblade and gets a good, firm grip. "Inside?" she asks the Cityspeaker. Dominicus reviews the field, and it's true- all the large opponents are gone now except Trypticon, who hasn't attacked. The gestault stands against the wind Vortex is creating and holds up one finger. "Next time," she promises. And then she drifts aloft to guard Metroplex's flank, surprisingly nimble for a combiner, arms up to block anybody who would take a swing at the city or his passengers. Metroplex opens up a panel for Windblade and Scales to get inside. He pauses, crossing his arms and glaring at Trypticon. Then he nods, once, taking a step towards Dominicus before an eerie purple glow starts to surround the Titan. The Space Bridge then activates, taking the Autobots and Dominicus away from Tarn in a flash of light... Trypticon steps forward, guarding the remains of Tarn like a guard dog on a leash - dangerous, growling, but for Trypticon, showing enormous restraint. As the Autobots and Dominicons bridge away, Trypticon chooses not to try to follow. Instead the massive dino transforms into city mode, opening his repair pods to assist the wounded. For now, the battle is over. Windblade is gone, but Trypticon has returned. Whole, but changed. Banshee sags in her seat, smiling and patting the console as the city changes around her. She smiles, patting the console. "You did good. Next time zey come visit... indulge yourself." She steps out of the command centre, making her way towards the remains of Luftwaffecon HQ. She's got to make sure her people are OK. Of course, this does mean that people will see her - and her facepaint - as she walks through the city. Trypticon begins a slow, energy consuming transformation into his city mode. Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Metroplex begins a slow, energy consuming transformation into his city mode. Windblade smiles out at the now-familiar skies of Earth. Well, compared to Cybertron, this is where she first popped in from Caminus, so this place is far more comfortable to her. She sits on one of the towers of Metroplex, absently patting the surface next to her, "Thank you, Metroplex." She looks in the direction of Cybertron in the heavens, a hint of doubt creeping onto her features. Scales sighs and starts to flop next to Windblade, but blinks. "Right! You got shot!" she pauses. "It doesn't look too bad. You wanna get fixed up now or wait a bit?" Knightmare collapses to her knees after the... space bridging to earth and Dominicus parts into the seperate parts, "I.. hate... bridges.." and collapses forward onto her face. Windblade smiles at Scales, "It's not /that/ bad... I can wait a bit. Honestly, I need a bit of time outside, after being locked in a cell all that time." She looks about to say something else, then blinks as Knightmare collapses, moving over towards her, "Hey, you alright?" Delusion drops onto the ground a bit unceremoniously, but seems steady enough. She looks around, then up at the sky. "Ah, Earth," she comments. "Only a few short years since we were last here." Discretion also lands on her feet, tilting her head to listen to the busy radio traffic. Takedown, Widget, and Stiletto all seem content to sit and relax for now. Scales stretches her wings. "Oh, too bad it's nighttime. I gotta see if Snarl's at the cave! I've been wanting to come back and see him since the whole trip underground!" Knightmare slowly works her way back up to her hands and knees, and anyone close might hear a set of curses that would make even a Cybertronian sailor blush then upwards a bit more till she is back on her feet, "Damn.. bridges." She is wobbly for a bit more but seems to slowly get it back under control, visibly at least. Her first actions look her team over, before nodding a bit then glancing around, "Earth.. of course it would be Earth." She finally notices Windblade.. and does something somewhat rare for her, she crosses a arm over her chest and gives the Cityspeaker a bow, "I will survive, Cityspeaker." Windblade smiles, "Well, that's good to see. Thanks for helping get me out of there. It... well, it means a lot." She returns the bow to Knightmare, then straightens and looks at the taller 'bot, "Though if I knew you disliked bridges that much, I'd have just told Metroplex to fly back, but this seemed the quickest way." Delusion strolls over to stand by Knightmare, looking perfectly poised. Perhaps a little exaggerated in her precision, actually- the only concession to the fatigue and displacement. She clasps her hands behind her back. "Getting back will be an adventure," Delusion comments. Scales finds a nice, tall bit of Metroplex and just curls up there, tucking her head onto her tail and spreading her wings over herself. The little tape is going to recharge in the open air. Knightmare shakes her head as her voice is still a bit off for some reason., "You did what you had to with what was happening, Cityspeaker. And they are a necessary thing.. I will deal with it as I must." Her attention drifts as Delusion moves over, taking the time to more fully look over her before asking, "You did well, Daughter. You kept better control of your actions then I did. Are you and the others well enough to travel? I believe I should be capable of taking us back in a bit." She raises a hand slowly and waves it towards the city, "I do not wish to cause any issues here that we can avoid. Even if the view is more.. interesting for now." Windblade chuckles, "Hey, considering what you did to help get me out of there? You're welcome to stay as long as you need, as far as I'm concerned." And hey, she /is/ the Cityspeaker, so that carries a fair amount of weight. She offers Knightmare her hand, "Anyway, thanks for the rescue. And for pummeling Shockwave /and/ Megatron... that was really impressive, Knightmare." Delusion inclines her head. "Thank you. I have been keeping myself a bit more in hand since my lapse earlier," she lowers her optics slightly on the admission, then turns to survey the team. "I think you bore the brunt of it," she observes. "Though since we are here.. it -would- be nice to find an alternate form that looks less like Starscream." Log session ending at 00:44:27 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018.